User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Question de langue Nice job tne good to see you be old lol jk well good time.--Zach 05:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Get on the irc so we can talk and it's a joke.--Zach 05:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How are you? Talk Template Archive It seems the BBS templates are going to be added up soon, right? Need any help? I'm off from school for a little bit (yay snow days!) so I can help out if you'd like.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :That, along with the Skinny/Skinny Rayon/Skinny Inverse templates I've been developing, if you please. Thank you ! ^^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 07:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, just tell me what I need to do/how to do it (don't want to mess the archive up ^^; ) and I'll get right on it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, you remember the other TTA right ? Okay, so most of my Skinny or Skinny Inverse templates use codes similar to and . Copy the codes below the headings, but replace Talkbox with TalkTextTest2 and Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/TalkTemplate with User:Xiggie/TalkTemplate. :Image names and quotes may also have to be changed accordingly, but do as you see fit. ^^ Thanks a bunch ! And when Unbirth puts up his Master Xehanort icons, I'll put them up on KHW as well. Hopefully. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, one thing. Where do you want all this to take place? Certainly not on your KHFW page?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 15:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :On User:Troisnyxetienne/Talk Template Archive. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 15:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is my first ROUGH edit. I got about 3/4th the page done. Sorry for the sloppiness, I do believe I've gone insane from all the coding. Also, I didn't upload the BBS images (that go next to the text) mainly because I don't want to name them wrong, plus they are your images. Again, this is a ROUGH edit. Oh and you were right about translating the page at the French Wiki, the quotes were quite funny! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Notifications The 2 new BBS commercials. Aide Mental Aide :P Ploppy Ploppa, the painful Ven thingy has been made and uploaded ! --Ataradesu 14:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool, but I got a problem. I don't know if that"s just me, but the "new Terra" still doesn't appear. Weirdly, it's a resized version of the old one that I see O_o... But I'm sure I uploaded the right file. Do you see the new one ? (kinda purple) or do you see the resized old one ?--Ataradesu 15:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I did, but I still see the bad one. I had the same trouble with Aqua but it fixed itself...--Ataradesu 15:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) O M G what the hell is going on ? Look at that, by reverting it, it appeared, but then when I choose to revert the current image to the good one, it's the old one getting resized again O_o http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerraAtaradesu.png look. :OK, weird. The one as of 14:40 is the purple one. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 16:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) BbS Talkbubble images